


SIGN YOUR NAME ACROSS MY SKIN

by cyncitymojo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Attraction, Client Jensen, Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, M/M, My AU & Trope Bingo Masterlist, Pain Kink, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Sexual Tension, Tattoo Artist Jared, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: Just hot, steamy sex mixed with art and slight pain





	SIGN YOUR NAME ACROSS MY SKIN

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled - TATTOO ARTIST!JARED written for [@spnaubingo](https://spnaubingo.tumblr.com/)

SIGN YOUR NAME ACROSS MY SKIN

Jared waited for his after-hours appointment with nerves live like electric wires. He was nearly done with the piece he’d been working on for Jensen for months. They’d gotten very close in that time, and Jared could have sworn there was something more behind those green eyes, but because he was a professional, he had never stepped over the client line. It wasn’t as if clients hadn’t tried. He lost count of how many times he heard the words, “Tall drink of water,” or “Climb him like a tree,” even the more risqué and less appropriate, “If he’s proportional…”

Jared thought he’d heard everything, whether it was someone flirting their way into a discount, or really wanting to try to make him break his own rules. That was until Jensen came along. The nearly as tall as Jared, bowlegged, crystalline green-eyed Texan with the deepest bass that he’d ever heard in a voice sauntered over to his station in the shop. He passed at least four other artists, merely glancing at the samples on their walls. He startled Jared as he was scanning through a Steampunk themed graphic novel.

He rumbled a greeting in a mild southern drawl, chuckling as Jared jumped out of his skin. The young man dropped his book full of eclectic designs and Jensen bent down to pick it up. He introduced himself, making a quick joke about steady hands. The ease with which he approached Jared quickly brought him out of his shell. They were fast friends and Jensen became a regular visitor for many of the designs from Jared’s book.

Jensen’s visits became longer, and later in the day. Jared began to sense there was something going on between them that was toeing the boundary line he’d set for himself. Jensen always had the most intense reactions to the pain of the needle, and probably the steady, gentle pressure of Jared’s hands, that caused the artist to shiver. Once, when Jared had to get real close to Jensen’s nipple, the man placed a punishing grip on Jared’s thigh. Good thing he indeed had steady hands.

Jensen, however, cut their usual after-session banter short and left holding his overshirt in front of him.

Afterward, there were a few more incidents, but neither man spoke about it. Jared was unsure why but was hopeful that Jensen was just waiting until his largest tattoo was complete. So, when Jensen came in with his usual swagger, plus something primal and determined in his eyes, Jared’s legs felt weak. Tonight would mean all or nothing.

Jared was completing the last bits of shading on Jensen’s upper back and shoulders when he noticed the little noises he normally made were louder, and his hips were grinding into the table. He was going to stop, make sure Jensen was okay, and then continue. But Jensen told him to keep going. Once finished, Jared was set moved through their normal routine, wiping his brow of sweat, washing his hands, and applying witch hazel before taping on a cover bandage.

However, as Jared was washing his hands, Jensen, officially no longer his client, plastered himself to the taller man’s broad back and Jared’s breathing faltered. The man was hard as stone. Jensen whispered the filthiest things in his ear, all the things he’s been holding back that he wanted them to do to each other so badly since he’d first come into the shop. He paused a beat to make sure Jared would not throw him out, and Jared pressed back against him, panting and nodding. Jensen unfastened his belt.

There was a mirror over the sink at Jared’s station. Jensen growled in his ear to watch, see the pleasure he would pull from him. To watch how good he had been making him feel all these months. Jared viewed the hottest scene he’d ever been party to and mimicked the sounds he’d self-pleasured to for months at home as Jensen wedged his legs wide apart. Then he slid warm hands along Jared’s hot, twitching torso, one up to his chest and one down into the front of his jeans. As he tweaked a nipple, he stroked Jared with long, slow, rhythmic movements. He used the generous wetness easing forth from Jared to ease the contact of skin.

Jensen kept talking dirty, telling Jared this was just a teaser, a small celebration of the fact that they were no longer restricted. After this, he intended for Jared to take that gorgeous cock he was fisting and split him on it. Between seeing the determination and lust in the mirror and the amazing dirty talk, Jared was so close to combusting he had to free himself from the jeans into which he was about to blow.

Jensen told him to leave them on, that he was going to do it too. The slick walk that they’d have on the way to Jared’s place would be sure to cool them off and keep them motivated at the same time. Jared shuddered and let go, feeling Jensen do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer- I don’t own anything from Supernatural, including the cast members, characters, themes, or the images/gifs that I used; they were found on Google.


End file.
